Lonely
by mrs.reichenbatch
Summary: Molly's Mum and Brother just died and her father isn't coping very well. He gets drunk every night and sometimes abuses her. Sherlock wants to help, will he be able to and will she accept his help? WARNING CONTAINS: ALCOHOLISM, CHILD ABUSE/RAPE (POSSIBLY OTHER THINGS TOO)! This is going to be another chapter story so I'll keep updating regularly :) SHERLOLLY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Molly sat down at her desk, she spent a few hours doing her homework then got out her diary and started to write.

She wrote about how she had been feeling since her mum and brother died, how she felt about school, and how she felt about her dad. Since the death of her mum and brother, he had started drinking again, and wasn't likely to stop. She poured her heart and soul into a few pages of her diary.

She got into bed leaving her diary open on the desk, no-one ever came into her room so she didn't have to worry. She shut off the lights and fell asleep. An hour later her father came upstairs, he was feeling lonely.

He walked into her dark room and she didn't stir even though he opened the door so hard that it smacked against the wall.

He looked around the room, his eyes fixed on her desk, specifically her diary. He walked over to it and picked it up. He read the most recent page, about how much her father's drinking angered her. He threw the diary to the floor, she stirred at this he walked around the bed and to the side she was sleeping on.

She opened her eyes a little only to see her father hanging over her. Then without warning his large hands wrapped around her tiny neck, tightening more and more, until she couldn't breath and was begging him to let go, kicking her legs in the air.

Her nails dug deep into his hands as she desperately tried to make him let go. She nearly passed out before he did. He got up off of the bed and walked out as if nothing had happened.

She lay awake for a few hours scared that if she fell asleep he would strangle her again. It wasn't the first time he had hurt her, it happened when he was very drunk and never remembered the next day.

He passed out in his chair after a few more cans of beer. She could hear him snoring from downstairs and decided it was safe for her to sleep. She managed to sleep undisturbed for the rest of the night, but an hour before her alarm went off, she woke up wheezing unable to breathe.

She had been having a night mare about the nights event. She stayed awake until her alarm went off then got up to get dressed.

She decided that she would wear a scarf for the day. She got a black Doctor Who shirt out of her drawer and pair of black skinny jeans. She put on some eye liner and mascara. Then she went downstairs to get her bag, shoes and coat.

She left the house without dad was still in his chair surrounded by crushed beer cans.

She arrived at school early so she could catch up on the work she missed when she was at the funeral.

Her friend Irene lended her maths and science books to Molly. She got the rest of the work from other people like Greg, Sally and John.

She would have got the work off of Sherlock but she wouldn't dare approach him out of fear she might mess up. He was the hottest guy in the year and some of her friends hung out with him while she was there, so technically she hung out with him too. Even so she was too shy to go up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Molly wasn't asked about why she was wearing a scarf all day until last period.

In her last lesson, History, she had Mrs Murray, who was nice if you did what she wanted but she turned into an evil bitch monster if you didn't.

When she had finished calling out the register she looked around the class, her eyes became fixed on Molly.

"Miss Hooper, would you please remove your scarf?"

"I'd rather not miss" Molly replied.

"I wont ask you again," molly knew that she would get a detention if she didn't do what the bitch monster asked.

Slowly she unravelled the scarf, as she slid the scarf off her shoulders the whole class gasped in unison at the sight of the dark blue bruises around her neck. "Miss Hooper, see me at the end. Now class, today we are starting a new topic" The teacher trailed off and Molly sank deeper and deeper into her seat.

"Molly?" Irene leaned over and whispered into her ear, "how did you get those bruises?" she hesitated, "did your dad give them to you?"

"Maybe" Molly whispered back.

"Jesus Molls, you've gotta tell someone, he needs help"

"No, I can't, he doesn't mean it" Molly replied trying to defend her dad.

"He's too drunk to mean it and you know that, this has happened before and it's not fair on you."

The conversation ended and they were silent for the rest of the lesson until they were dismisses, "Good luck Molls" Irene said as she walked out the door.

"Miss Hooper, take a seat" said Mrs Murray gesturing to a chair at the front of the class.

"I've called you behind because I'm concerned" she said lowering her glasses to get a better look at Molly's neck.

"You needn't be miss, I'm fine." Molly assured, but the teacher didn't believe her.

"Don't lie to me Molly, are things alright at home?" She asked, but Molly didn't want to tell this teacher what her father had done, because she would interfere and her father would be sent to prison.

"I told you miss, you don't have to worry" She picked up her things and walked out into the rain, she went as quickly as she could so that she could get to form to meet her friends.

When she walked into form everyone went silent and stood there staring at her. Irene came to her rescue, putting her arm around Molly she shouted at the class, "piss off you wankers!" They all turned back to their conversations about how they thought Molly had got the bruises.

Molly and Irene walked to the corner where their friends were, Sally and John both hugged her, they all knew how hard it was being the topic of gossip in the year and especially when it was something as sensitive as this.

They put on their coats and left to go home. They decided to walk, they had enough umbrellas to go around.

On they way Molly told John and Sally what had happened and they told Greg and Sherlock but the story didn't leave the group. Greg came over and hugged her, but Sherlock gave her a sympathetic smile. Sherlock's smile meant more that the hug to her because it was the first time he had ever made any interaction with her and because she fancied the shit out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Molly and Sherlock were the last people walking after the rest of their friends went down different roads to get home.

She was far too nervous to talk to him so much of their journey was silent. She carried on walking in the rain for a few more minutes, before she realised the rain had stopped, but she looked around and it was still pouring. She looked up and hovering above her head was a black umbrella, she looked behind her to see Sherlock walking in the rain holding his umbrella over her.

"I just thought you've had a bad enough day as it is without the rain." He was practically shouting.

"Thankyou, you know you can come under too." She said inviting him under with her hand.

"I'm fine, it's no bother" He said smiling, his wet curls were drooping down past his eyes.

She took him but the arm and pulled him under the umbrella, "well if you insist" he joked.

Despite the ice being well broken, they carried on in silence, until it came to the road that Sherlock had to walk down. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before he said, "here take my umbrella, it's only a short walk and if you want to you can return it tomorrow, but you don't have to I have plenty of identical ones at home." He hugged her awkwardly around the umbrella, handed it to her then ran off into the road.

She nearly died, her crush, the boy she loved had just hugged her, she was blushing so much. She carried on home with a skip in her step.

When she arrived at her front door, she dug around in her pocket to try and find her keys, when she did she put them in the door, but it opened before she turned the lock.

"Dad! I didn't want to disturb you I thought you were sleeping"

"I was but I could hear this racket from my room."

Still in the rain she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll keep them in a better place next time." She smiled up at him but his face was emotionless. She walked up the steps and past him into the house. As she brushed past him, she could smell alcohol, he was day drunk...again.

She started up the stairs but he grabbed her arm, "Where did this umbrella come from?" he asked angrily.

"Sherlock gave it to me because I forgot mine" She said nervously.

"Sherlock! Who the fuck is Sherlock?" he spat out the name.

"A boy at school," she said shaking him off before running up the stairs.

She ran into her room and tried to shut the door but he was at her heals and his stopped the door with his foot, forcing his way on he said, "now that's no way to talk to your father now is it?"

* * *

**So that's chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's so short. I'll try to write up as much as I can tonight and hopefully I'll upload tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The force with which he opened the door, threw her to the floor. He slowly walked in, she tried to get up off the floor, but couldn't as she had hit her leg against the wardrobe very hard.

She dragged herself along the floor as quickly as she could, but he was quicker.

In a matter of seconds he had her up on the bed and was pinning her down with his knees as he took off his belt. He grabbed her tiny wrists in one of his big hands and put them through the bars at the head of her bed.

Then he secured them to the head of the bed so that she couldn't move them.

He put his knees either side of her waist, leaning over to her desk, he grabbed some scissors from the drawer and used them to cut her clothes off of her body.

He took off her black scarf and straightened out her black t-shirt. He placed the open scissors at the bottom of her t-shirt and started to cut it. He cut across the sleeves and it slid off of her. She shuddered as he stroked her smooth skin with the icy blades of the scissors leaving long scratches all over her tummy.

He then cut off her bra and started to lick her breasts. Sher turned her face away but he grabbed her by the chin so that he could kiss her pink lips. She kept her mouth sealed as he tried to force his tongue into it.

He eased himself off her slightly and shimmied down her so that he was sitting on her knees. Molly tried to kick her legs in the air as he unbuttoned her jeans. He stood on the edge of the bed and pulled them off her legs, revealing her white knickers.

He threw the jeans across the room and gently slid the knickers off her. He stood staring at her young naked body and she felt tears prick her eyes. She was scared, she had never had sex before and it looked as though this was going to be her first experience.

Her dad unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide down his legs. He them pulled off his underpants revealing his erection.

Molly held her legs tightly together, but he came over and forced them open. "I'm gonna be gentle baby okay?" Her dad said as he pressed his erection up against her. She nodded quickly biting her lip and closing her eyes. "You don't have to be sad, it will all be okay" he said wiping a tear from her cheek.

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a foil packet. He ripped it open with his teeth and pulled out a condom. He rolled it onto his cock and slid inside her. He placed his hands on the bed next to her and began to thrust.

"Oh yeah baby" he whispered as he quickened. Molly could feel the belt cut into her skin as she tried to escape but she couldn't. He started to moan louder and louder, until finally it was over and he came.

He collapsed onto her panting, he then slipped out of her and licked the cum off of her.

Picking up his clothes, he untied her and walked out. She lay on her bed naked hugging herself and crying for nearly an hour before she put on her dressing gown and went to the bathroom to run a bath.

The bath was too hot but she didn't care, she just wanted to be clean. She scrubbed her self for ages and even then she still felt dirty.

She thought of what Irene had said about calling the police, but it was her dad, but he had raped her, she loved him, She argued with herself like this until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you...um...liked it, next part up soon xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That morning, Molly's dad came into the room, and she was genuinely frightened. But she tried not to show it because he didn't remember what had happened the night before and he would never be able to live with himself if he knew.

"Morning Molls" He said, he had a killer hangover and came to her room for some paracetamol. She always had some in her room, and he never had any so she was used to him asking for it.

She handed it to him holding the very edge of the box so that she didn't have to touch him.

He didn't notice her odd behaviour and so just walked out, letting her get dressed for school. She walked over to her wardrobe and took out a light blue pair of jeans, a black jumper and a pair of fluffy turtle socks.

She got dressed quickly so that she wouldn't have to spend too much time at home. She took her makeup bag with her and planned on doing it at school.

She was half way out the door when her father came out of him room and said, "Where the hell are you off to at this time of day?"

"Irene said she'd let me catch up some more work today because I missed school at the fune-" She stopped herself noticing her father tense. "Well I'd best be off" she slammed the door before he could say anything.

She let out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding in as she walked down the road.

Molly arrived at school before anyone else so she just sat around while the cleaners tried to make conversation with her but leaving after having no response.

Irene walked in half an hour later and tried to talk to Molly but she kept zoning out. When the rest of their friends arrived Irene spoke to them but sat by Molly incase she decided to speak.

Molly didn't even turn her head when Sherlock walked in, she was lost in her mind replaying what her father had done to her the night before.

"Molly, can we talk outside?" Sherlock whispered in her ear. She got up and followed him outside.

"When did they get so friendly?" Irene joked and was met by a chorus of laughter from her group of friends.

Sherlock took her outside and they stood under a tree where he was sure no one would hear them. "Molly, you're not yourself, did something happen last night?"

She looked him in the eye and lied through her teeth, "Nothing happened, don't worry." She turned to walk back inside but he grabbed her arm. She pulled it back hissing in pain.

He kept hold of her arm and rolled the sleeve up a little, he saw several cuts around her wrist from where the belt had dug into het skin. "Now tell the truth, It's okay I'm a good listened." He assured and she shot him a sad smile.

Irene watched Sherlock and Molly from the window, she longed to know what they were talking about, and why he was holding her arm. Then she saw him roll up her sleeve and his face fall, she thought Molly was self harming but that wasn't the case.

Sherlock turned his head so that he was looking directly at Irene and she disappeared from the window.

He rolled down her sleeve and looked into her big brown eyes. She felt tears well up in her eyes and threaten to fall. "Last night," she sniffed and wiped her pink nose, "he was very, very drunk and wasn't happy with the way I spoke to him."

"It's okay Molly, let it out" He soothed as tears fell down her face.

Her voice was shaky, but she carried on, "I ran upstairs and tried to shut the door but he was too strong, and he got inside. The next thing I knew, I was tied to the bed and he was cutting my clothes off with a pair of scissors."

"Molly, did he rape you?" Sherlock asked and she nodded in reply, unable to speak. He held her close as she sobbed into his blue shirt. He stroked the back of her hair whispering soothing word in her ear.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, review and PM me xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Molly had calmed down, Sherlock said, "Molly, you need to tell someone, it's gone too far."

"Sherlock, I appreciate you wanting to help, but he's my dad and I could never do that to him."

"Molly" He started but she stopped him, "Don't"

"Fine, But you must inform me if anything happens I hate seeing you so distraught."

"Sherlock" She said sadly.

"No Molly, you have to promise you'll tell me."

"Fine" She agreed.

"Registration is going to start soon, would you like to go back inside or stay out here?"

"Inside" She replied and started towards the building.

He followed behind her at a safe distance.

The rest of the day was normal apart from Irene constantly asking her what they had spoken about under the tree. Molly didn't want to tell Irene because she would force her to go to the police.

Molly walked home alone after school with her headphones plugged into her ears, her friends walked a few metres behind her but no one spoke to her, they knew she didn't want to talk and respected that. Though they pestered Sherlock the whole way about what had happened under the tree, he didn't reveal anything of course but came close to it.

Finally it was just Molly and Sherlock walking down the long stretch of road to their houses. They didn't speak, but he desperately wanted to talk to her. He had never felt like this, he had never wanted to talk to someone so badly, he considered love but he had been informed that he was incapable of that so he tried to ignore the feelings that were bubbling up inside him.

"Molly?" He finally called.

She stopped walking and turned to face him taking u.

"Look, give me your phone so I can put my number in" she handed it to him and he punched in the number, he saved the contact and handed the phone back to her, "Text or call me if something happens, or if you just want to talk to someone, I'm here for you." Smiling sadly he walked down the road to his house leaving her alone.

Before she walked up the stairs to her house, Molly got her keys out of her bag so that she wouldn't wake up her dad if he was sleeping.

She snuck up to her room and sat on the bed for a while just staring at the door. When she was satisfied that he wasn't coming up she went to her desk and did some homework.

She wrote in her diary, but it was short, she didn't write about her dad, only Sherlock and how much she missed her mother being around.

Molly read for a while before going to sleep. In the middle of the night, her father came into the room. He went straight up to her and brushed a strand of hair off of her face. She opened her eyes a little, "Baby, I'm sad tonight" She instantly knew what he was going to do and didn't even try to fight back, she knew that it would only hurt more if she struggled.

He stood her up in the corner of the room and started to take off her clothes. He unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. She stood in silence had her father caressed her naked body. Holding her against the wall, he gently fucked her. Just as he had the night before, he walked out as if nothing had happened.

Molly stood in the corner for a while before putting her clothes back on and getting into bed. She reached for her phone and composed a text.

**I promised you I would tell you if something happened, and it just did, but you can't do anything about it, promise me - Molly**

**Molly, I'm glad you told me. Are you okay, did he hurt you? - SH**

**No he was gentle, I don't want him to do it again Sherlock, but I also don't want him to go to prison, he's all I have left - Molly**

**We will talk about what we will do in more detail tomorrow, try to get some sleep - SH**

Then seconds later she received another text from Sherlock.

**Good night, I love you xx - SH**

He regretted the text the moment he sent it but was glad that he had shown his emotions.

Molly was shocked by the message and the actions she made next shocked her even more.

**I love you too xx - Molly**

* * *

**The chapters are getting longer!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, Review and PM me xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am so sorry for the late update, I've had a bit of a rough time recently, I got some bad news and it took me a while to come to terms with it, hope you can forgive me xx**

**Here's chapter 7, hope it makes up for the long wait.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Molly woke up an hour later than she usually did and the minute she opened her eyes, her phone vibrated.

**How are you?-SH**

**I'm alright, yourself? – MH**

**I'm well, can i speak to you today? –SH**

**If you want, but i'm going to be late, so we can't talk in ****the morning – MH**

**I'll pick you up, be ready in 20 minutes – SH**

**Cool – MH**

Molly was getting used to Sherlock picking her up in the morning, she quickly threw on a pair of leggings and a maroon jumper.

"Bye Dad" she called on her way out, and was met by a loud grumble.

She walked outside and sat on the wall. Molly waited for 5 minutes before a black Porsche appeared from around the corner.

"Molly" Sherlock exclaimed, a huge grin on his face.

"Hiya" she said quietly as he wrapped his long thin arms around her. They walked over to the car, and drove to school.

The journey went in silence, but when they arrived Sherlock pulled Molly towards the abandoned food block near the back of the school. Then he did something he had been wanting to do since the beginning of the year, he kissed Molly, she froze for a minute before kissing him back.

They pulled away and panted for a moment, gazing into each others eyes.

"Molly, I know you don't want to talk about it, but can you tell me what happened last night?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sherlock?" she started, but changed her mind "he raped me again, but he didn't mean it" she looked up eagerly into Sherlock's eyes.

"Molly, you need to tell someone, this isn't fair on you. If you tell someone he can get help." Sherlock said.

"But, he's all I have left" she began to sob.

"I know Molly, I know" Sherlock said as he hugged her.

When she had gathered herself together, she looked up at him and said "I'd like to go to the police, but will you come with me?"

"Of course Molly, I will do whatever you need me to do"

Sherlock called Mycroft and managed to get the day off with Molly so that they could go to the police.

Mycroft picked them up in a black car. When they arrived at the police station Molly grabbed Sherlock's cold hand and squeezed it tight.

They went up to the front desk unsure of what to say Sherlock said, "What do we do if we want to report a rape?" It was blunt but seemed to get the attention of the secretary and of a couple of nearby officers.

A man with salt and pepper hair came over, sat Molly down, and looking into her eyes asked, "Sweetheart, who hurt you?"

Molly looked up at Sherlock, "My dad" she said and burst into tears. Sherlock bent down and hugged her, she shook violently for a few seconds before calming down.

The man then said, "This is going to be hard, but you're going to have to be examined."

Molly gulped, and Sherlock's face went white (which wasn't much of a colour change, but Molly noticed).

The man took down their details and led them to a room then left, a lady came up to Sherlock and Molly, "Miss, could you take off your clothes and change into this" the woman held up a backless gown.

Molly took it, and asked Sherlock to turn his back, which he did.

When she was changed, she propped herself up on the examination table. Sherlock was told to wait outside, and paced back and forth until the man came up to him. "Jesus mate, you're a good one, looking out for her like that, must be hard."

"I love her" Sherlock said.

"I don't doubt that for a second" the man replied. "Hey mate? Why are you shaking?" the man asked.

"I don't know how to help her" Sherlock began to cry.

"Come on man, your with her now, when she needs someone most, you are helping her" the man placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock smiled and wiped away the tears.

Back in the room, the woman was examining Molly and treating the bruises and cuts all over her body.

After Molly was dressed, she was on her way out, when her father passed her I handcuffs, so pissed he didn't even notice his own daughter.

"Sherlock?"

"Mhm?" he replied.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked.

"You can stay at my house" he said.

"Thank you" she said and they walked over to his car.


End file.
